You're Playing House and I'm Still Alone
by Skib1990
Summary: Quinn wants more time with Beth. Puck has been spending more time with Beth and Shelby. Put under Quinn and Puck because the hurt is intensified because she cares for him...


**Hey guys! School has been kicking my butt so the big story I am writing won't be out anytime soon... But I've had some time to write little drabbles/One shots!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost two months since she dropped the skank act for the purpose of getting to know her daughter. She had seen Beth every Saturday with Puck and Shelby at the park or at a restaurant.<p>

However, Quinn wanted more.

She wanted more time to catch up for everything she missed in the past year. She decided today she'd ask Shelby to see Beth more often, so she could be a part of her life more. She wanted to be a part of her daughter's life.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting at the table laughing at how messy of an eater Beth was.<p>

"She's got more sauce on her face and shirt than in her mouth" he laughed.

"Well, I guess she gets that from you" Shelby joked.

Shelby finished feeding Beth and was about to clean her when there was a knock on the door.

"Noah, will you clean her up please" Shelby asked, as she got up to answer the door.

"Yeah sure" he obliged, "Maybe this time will go smoother"

Shelby chuckled, "Just make sure the diaper goes on right this time."

Puck walked with Beth into her room to change her as Shelby answered the door. She unlocked the latch and swung it open, surprised to see Quinn standing there with a stuffed lamb.

"Oh, Quinn, come one in" she said happily.

"Hi, I'm sorry for just showing up" Quinn said shyly, "But I wanted to talk to you about seeing her more since I've been better."

"That's alright dear" Shelby said, "Let's sit and talk, we just finished dinner."

"Okay" Quinn said following Shelby into the living room, "Where is Beth anyway? I brought her a stuffed lamb just like the one I used to have growing up."

"That's sweet" Shelby said smiling at her thoughtfulness, "She needed a changing so-"

Before she could finish her sentence a loud giggling came from the hallway, causing Quinn to look.

"Shelby, I think the little tickle monster is clean but you're low on diapers" Puck said as he came to view with a laughing Beth in his hands. He looked up and saw Quinn. "Hey Q."

Quinn was confused at Puck's relaxed attitude and how comfortable he seemed to be here. She sent him a small smile.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same question" he laughed, putting Beth down in the play pen before sitting on the couch.

"Well, I came by to see if I could see Beth more than one day every weekend" she explained, "And you?"

"That's cool. I'm sure Beth would love to spend more time with you" he replied, "I come by a few times a week and I babysit if Shelby has a meeting or something. so I stayed for dinner today."

"What?" Quinn asked, slightly raising her voice. She looked at Shelby with questioning eyes.

"Noah has been helping me out since I don't really have anyone else in Lima anymore" Shelby answered.

Quinn was angry now.

"So let me get this straight" she started, standing up distancing herself from both Shelby and Puck, "I've been doing everything I can to see my daughter. I have done everything you've asked me to and I still only see her once a week. While _he_ gets to see her almost daily?"

"Q, it's not like that" Puck said, "Shelby just wanted to make sure you were serious about this."

"You're kidding me" she seethed, "You know how hard it's been for me! I confided in you Puck, both of you, about how hard it's been since I gave Beth up. I apologized to you for making you give away your daughter. You have been there every Saturday telling me how proud of me you were that I wanted to be a part of this family. You were there when I said how much I wanted to be in her life. And now you're telling me you didn't think I was serious? This is a joke, right?"

"Quinn, relax" Shelby said, "I know what you're dealing with. It was so hard giving up Rachel and I would have done everything I could to be a part of her life. I just needed to do what I felt was best for my daughter at the time. If you want to see her more often, that's fine with me."

"So what you felt best was allowing her father to see her whenever he wanted but not her mother?" Quinn questioned. She picked up her purse and began pacing, "I know what this is. Puck wanted to be a dad and I took that away from him, which I apologized for many times. And you're a single mom who needs more help. You figure leave her real mom out of this because you're her mom now. And look; now she has a dad too. You guys get to be the family you always wanted. Who needs Quinn, right!"

"Quinn, it isn't like that" Puck stated, trying to grab Quinn's arm to stop her from moving.

"Don't touch me" she said through clenched teeth, pulling out of his grasp. The tears were starting to fall, "I've been talking to you about how I wish I could see her more often and you sat there knowing you get to see her EVERY day! You get to play daddy, seeing Beth and caring for her when Shelby can't. Isn't this what you wanted! You said you didn't care about me but you wanted to be in her life. Well look at that, I'm not in the picture and you get to play house with Shelby and my daughter."

"Quinn, you need to sit down so we can talk about this like adults" Shelby said standing up and walking towards Quinn.

"Please, if we were adults you would have both let me know how often Puck was getting to see her. You would have told me I could see her more often! But no, you guys got to sneak around and be a family," she walked to the door and opened it, turning before she left, "Well congratulations. You get to be the good mom who adopted a troubled teen's child. And Puck you get to be a dad without having to acknowledge me at all. I'll see Beth on Saturday at the park, enjoy your family time or whatever the hell you two have going on."

* * *

><p>She slammed the door and ran out of the apartment as tears poured down her face. How could she have been so stupid? To think she'd get to be a real part of her daughter's life. And added to that the guy she thought she loved was lying to her about seeing their daughter and was just playing house with anyone but her. This is why she changed. This is why she changed her look and stopped caring.<p>

Why try hard when you get played in the end anyway?

The only thing good was that she'd see her daughter again; even if she had to see the _them_ too. Looks like she'd have to put the mask back on to show them she didn't care what they were doing, even if she did.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Just a quick little one shot...not too happy for Quinn but, she does care! <strong>

**Last night's episode was really good! -**don't read this blurb if u didn't watch it yet**- **_You could see all the different emotions Quinn had to deal with. Even though her and Puck said they didn't care or want to be together, the way they acted showed they still did in some sense..._

**_**This one is semi based on speculation that Puck and Shelby will get closer, in some way.**_**

**we will see!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
